skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders : Power Squad
STORY a long time ago there was a power crystal. the allmighty villain snaparms destroyed the crystal. 10 YEARS LATER. the water sensei king pen brought a piece of the crystal to eon then the allmighty power skylanders were born. PLATFORMS PS4 Xbox 1 Xbox 360 wii u 3ds CHAPTERS 1 swan swamps 2 mech arena 3 ninja stars 4 electreic forest 5 airship arena BOSS BATTLE 6 dark and dragons 7 portable planet 8 creation arena 9 furry falls 10 exploding mountain BOSS BATTLE villians snaparms. chapters: Airship arena exploding mountain Electrap. chapters: electreic forest tenarms. chapters: mech arena creation arena darkark. chapters: swan swamps furry falls portable planet dark and dragons swipe ninja. chapters: ninja stars SKYLANDERS MAGIC Spyro Spyro Power dream catcher Dream Catcher Power NEW Whiplash NEW Whiplash power FIRE Kaboom Kaboom Power Chef Pepperjack Chef Pepperjack Power NEW Fireheart NEW Fireheart Power LIFE Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot Power Chompy Mage Chompy Mage Power NEW Treestop NEW Treestop Power EARTH Headrush Headrush Power Golden Queen Golden Queen Power NEW Grock NEW Grock Power WATER King Pen King Pen Power The Gulper The Gulper Power NEW Watasnake NEW Watasnake Power DARK Knightmare Knightmare POWER Darkark Darkark Power NEW DarkMaid NEW DarkMaid Power LIGHT Knight Light Knight Light Power Lightmare Lightmare Power NEW Shard light NEW Shard Light Power AIR Gusto Gusto Power Air Cannon Air Cannon Power NEW Airengy NEW Airengy Power TECH Metalarm Metalarm Power Dr Krankase Dr Krankase Power NEW Steelon NEW Steelon Power Hardlanders hardlanders are the new types of skylanders they are the hard element and most of the Hard landers are new sky landers but some are old hard skylanders cannot also be power skylanders at the same time Hard Spyro Hard Gusto Hard Moldenheart Hard Lavaheart Hard Moonlight Heartlanders heartlanders are skylanders but they were born from crystals found in the great dark that was discovered to be home of the heart gems. they were hatched when kaos attacked and skylands lost hope. they can also fuse normal sky landers to become heart skylanders Morphed Lavaheart Moldenheart Moonheart Heart Spyro Heart Gusto Heart Golden Queen Sharplanders sharplanders are any sky lander you get to choose if you want your sky lander to become a sharp lander at level 5 XTRA MODES speedlanders speed landers is a mode where you get to destroy a villain with the power of speed battle core in battlecore you have a online opponent and you battle racers you race wipeout there are 10 waves of enemies you have to defeat ninja jumps you jump on the pillars and dodge the obstacles weapons jump boost speed boost spiked hammer 1 attack infinite claws 2 attack Wing Team spyro WINGED Gillgrunt WINGED NEW Whiplash WINGED Golden Queen WINGED Silver silver sky landers are limited edition and can only be bought and played for this game Silver Spyro Silver Stealth Elf Silver Eruptor Silver Pop Fizz Silver Jet Vac Chapter 2 1 sacred mountain 2 troll kingdom 3 clone mayhem 4 disaster kingdom 5 exploding planet BOSS BATTLE all villains are in all levels Sacred lands the sacred lands is a place where you go in the finale battle.you fight all the villains from every sky lander game made you have a army of different sky landers that can do attacks though. there is multiplayer mode in sacred mountains up to 50 players skylands sky lands looks very destryed and it needs you to save it. it has orange air and fire and pollution everywhere. NOTE THIS IS'' NOT '''A REAL GAME IF YOU CAN CODE PLEASE MAKE THIIS A REAL GAME ' IM LOOKING AT YOU ACTIVISION AND VICOURAS ok so my you tube is TheEnderBen and rblx is DawgFedora or BennyGaming156 lol see